Kamen Jackson
Kamen Jackson is a dark mage of the dark guild Celestial Walker. He is the partner and student of the guild master, Gyarakushī Hoshi. He is learning Universe Magic '(宇宙魔法 ''Uchu Maho) and uses it as his primary magic. He also knows '''Take Over: Dark Spirit Soul (テイクオーバー暗い霊ソウル Teiku Ōbā Kurai Rei Sōru) Appearance Kamen is an averaged hight boy with shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. He usually wears a long sleeved red shirt, a short sleeved green button up over it, khakis, and green and yellow sneakers. Personality Kamen is a cheerful individual, who has a bright, but not naive, outlook on life. He approaches most tasks with a positive attitude, laughing around and having fun. It's only faced with a humongous threat that Kamen becomes serious. It's because of his personality that the others see him the soul of the guild. He is known to be easily influenced by those within his guild, though he is able to resist the influences of most other people. Because of this influence, he'll have varying dispositions, from cracking perverted jokes, to punishing perverts with little thought. History Not much is known about Kamen's past, just that sometime after forming Celestial Walker, Gyarakushī Hoshi took him into the guild as an apprentice and partner. He also appears to have taken the time to locate the dark spirit Dubh Leon and added his power to his own through Take Over. Synopsis Magic Powers and Abilities Universe Magic '(宇宙魔法 ''Uchu Maho): Kamen can control the energies of the universe to perform different attacks and defences. This is an excelent offensive magic as universal energies are poisonous to those without Universe Magic. However, he is still learning this magic, and as such has not mastered and/or learned some skills. *'''Galaxia, Edge of the Universe: Kamen forms a ethereal blade-like weapon from universal energies. It can be formed in his hand or in mid air. *'Nebularis, Point of the Universe': Kamen sends a thin beam of universal energy at his opponent. *'Solaris, Birthplace of the Universe': Kamen forms a shield of universal energies around him. When hit, the shield shatters, sending shrappenal at attackers. Take Over: Dark Spirit Soul '(テイクオーバー暗い霊ソウル ''Teiku Ōbā Kurai Rei Sōru): Kamen has the ability to "Take Over" the form and power of Dark-Aligned Spirits, which are sentient forces of nature aligned with the darker side of nature. Because of the rarity and power of such beings, Kamen only has one form, and accessing it cuts him off from his '''Universe Magic. *'Dark Spirit Soul: Dubh Leon:' Kamen takes over the form and powers of Dubh Leon, the dark spirit of predatorial instinct. Kamen gains several abilities in this form: **'Enhanced Strength:' Kamen's strength multiplies while in this form. **'Enhanced Speed:' Kamen's speed greatly increases. **'Primal Clouding:' Due to the nature of Dubh Leon, Kamen can awaken primal instincts within a person. This ability is a double edged sword, as while the primal instincts will gradually consume a person's logical thinking and ability to use advanced techniques, it will also make the person's style more ferocious and unpredictable. **'Darkness Magic:' While in this form, Kamen can use Darkness magic with some proficiency. His attacks take the color of Taupe Gray with Goldenrod accents. ***[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Capriccio Dark Capriccio]: Kamen fires a beam of drilling darkness from his hand. he can fire one from each hand and one fromthe lion head on his chest. ***[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Rondo Dark Rondo]: Kamen gathers dark magic in his hand and fires it at an opponent. ***[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Cage Dark Cage]: Kamen forms a sphere of darkness in his hand and crushes it. Dark magic proceeds to rise from the ground under the target and capture them in a larger version of the sphere. ***[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Delete Dark Delete]: Kamen launches a continuous stream of dark spheres at his enemy. ***'Dark Lion:' Kamen forms a specter of a lion and has it charge the opponent. ***'Dark Lion Pride': Kamen forms multiple lion specters and has them charge the opponent. Quotes Trivia *Kamen's appearance is based on Koichi Kimura from Digimon Frontier. *Dark Spirit Soul: Dubh Leon is based off of Loweemon from Digimon Frontier.